The overall objectives for this project are to collect clinical, pathologic, biochemical and physiologic data in the inherited retinal dystrophy in the collies and to compare the various characteristics of this retinal dystrophy with those of man and other primates. We shall complete the biochemical and histochemical studies of the inherited retinal dystrophy in collies. We shall compare the dystrophy of the collies with the retinal dystrophy in the primates (Baboons) and that of retinitis pigmentosa of patients. We shall collect as many of the pineal glands as possible so that a morphologic study of the pineal may be compared with the retinal degeneration.